


A fairy tale for Uni

by Sleep_skull



Series: Аркобалено аркобаленятся [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) As Family, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other, They're all dumb lovers tsundere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_skull/pseuds/Sleep_skull
Summary: Давным-давно в далёкой далекой стране жило чудовище...
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull & Uni
Series: Аркобалено аркобаленятся [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015903
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A fairy tale for Uni

__

Давным-давно в далёкой далекой стране жило чудовище. И было оно просто ужасно на вид — когти его были длинны, клыки остры, шерсть космата, а огромные глазищи светились потусторонними огнями. И боялись все это чудовище, и гнали отовсюду. И плакало оно от одиночества, и плач его разносился по горам и создавал обвалы. И послал как-то раз король своих лучших воинов и мудрых магов убить это чудовище, чтобы оно больше жителей не беспокоило. И пришли люди к чудовищу, и схватили его, да собирались убить, как зарыдало чудовище еще горше. И плакало оно им, что не хотел никого тревожить, он был рожден таким, не его вина, что он столь страшен и уродлив. 

__

__

И сжалостивились было воины, да нельзя было чудовище так оставлять — снова бы пришли люди его с гор гнать, да пытаться убивать. И вспомнил тогда волшебник, что далеко далеко, в заморских землях растет цветок волшебный, способный исполнить одно ваше сокровенное желание. 

__

__

Но само чудовище не смогло бы добраться туда, слишком жалким оно было, и смиловостились воины, и решили помочь этому чудовищу до волшебного цветка добраться, что бы они точно знали, что не случиться ничего, не повториться история. И взяли они вещи и отправились в путь. 

__

__

И дорога шла через поля бескрайние, конца и края не видать, сквозь леса дремучие, деревья в котором росли настолько плотно, что обдирало чудовище бока себе, сквозь стволы прорываясь, через пещеры темные, где только свет глаз чудовища освещал дорогу, через страны враждебные, где приходилось им красться и прятаться, закутывая чудовище в ткани, что бы скрыть его от глаз людских, через горы высокие, где было столь холодно, что люди прижимались к густой шерсти чудовища, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. И встречались им на пути монстры разные, которых воины рубили мечами, волшебники жгли огнями, а чудовище рвало когтями, и люди, что хуже были монстров тех. За ними охотились, на них нападали, но они всегда побеждали, чтобы потом с улыбкой вспоминать про это у костра. 

__

__

И полюбило их чудовище, и не хотело с ними расставаться. И надеялось оно втайне, что после того, как его желание исполнится, ему будет позволено остаться с этими людьми. 

__

__

И когда они нашли цветок, и чудовище сорвало его и держало в своих когтях, чтобы свою мечту исполнить, возжелало оно облика такого, что б люди эти смогли его полюбить. И рассыпался цветок в его лапах, разлетелся на искры всех цветов радуги, и окутали они чудовище, скрыли его с глаз людских. 

__

__

А когда развеялись... 

__

__

_На месте стояло все тоже чудовище — косматое, когтистое и зубастое._

Юни подскакивает на кровати, в изумлении глядя на Скалла. Она должна была уже спать, но разве уснешь теперь? 

— Как так? — спрашивает она испуганно-возмущенным тоном, — цветок не сработал? 

Скалл улыбается и гладит ее по голове. 

— Это, — он наклоняется к ней, делает свой голос таинственным шепотом — это было именно то, что они все сказали. Слушай дальше. 

__

_Растерялись люди, понять они не могли, почему цветок не сработал. Начали спорить, суетиться, сердиться. А чудовище лишь засмеялось горько, потому что всё было напрасно, всё путешествие это оказалось обманом. И тогда один из воинов обратился к нему:_

_— Что ты пожелало, чудовище? — спросил он._

_И поведало им чудовище, что больше всего на свете хотело оно тот облик принять, который был бы им мил, потому что дороже этих людей у него нет никого. И вдруг разулыбались люди, окружили чудовище, обняли его, вжавшись в теплую шерсть, и сказали:_

_— Исполнилось желание твое, чудовище. Но как твой облик мог смениться, коль не считаем мы тебя уродливым иль страшным? Твои глаза сияют во тьме для нас, твои когти защищают нас, твоя шерсть согревает нас в холодные ночи. Ты наш и нет для нас на свете никого прекраснее._

_И вновь заплакало чудовище, только впервые в жизни оно плакало от радости. И обняло их в ответ, потому что для него тоже нет людей этих никого прекраснее. И ушли они в горы, построили себе там дом большой и просторный, и жили там долго и счастливо._

Скалл улыбается Юни. Она свернулась клубочком, закуталась до ушей, и лишь из под оделяла заинтересованно блестят ее глаза. 

— Конец, — говорит Скалл и разводит руками, как бы показывая, что все, и правда конец, — давай, милым маленьким доньям уже давно пора спать. 

Он помогает девочке лечь поудобнее, подтыкает одеяло. Юни некоторое время ворочается, а потом вдруг спрашивает: 

— А они точно смогли так жить вместе в горах? А где они брали еду и деньги? 

Скалл задумчиво чешет затылок: 

— Ну, они же сильнейшие во всех королевствах, — говорит он наконец с некоторым сомнением, — наверняка что-нибудь да придумали. 

Юни смотрит на него некоторое время, потом кивает, переворачивается на правый бок и наконец засыпает. Скалл на цыпочках выходит из ее комнаты, медленно прикрывает дверь и тут же натыкается на остальных аркобалено, сидящих возле двери на горе подушек. 

— Семпаи, — Скалл подозрительно щурится, — вы что, подслушивали? 

Им даже не хватает совести засмущаться и сделать вид, что они тут случайно. Реборн так и вообще с гордостью кивает. 

Он вздыхает. На что он вообще рассчитывал? 

От рассказа у него пересохло во рту, и он идет на кухню за чаем. Остальные аркобалено поднимаются, потягиваются и следуют за ним, видимо, надеясь на дальнейшее развлечение. 

Им обломится — Скалл просто тырит чашку зеленого чая из чайника Фонга прямо под огорченным взглядом владельца. Фонгу воспитанность мешает хоть как-то реагировать на подобное самоуправство. 

Поэтому он лишь говорит: 

— Я не знал, что ты имеешь такой опыт в сказках, — Ураган наливает себе чай тоже, пока остальные рассредотачиваются по кухне в поисках того, чего бы им поесть, — ты ее сам придумал? 

Скалл так же нагло крадет последнее печенье из миски и отвечает: 

— Да, Великий Скалл-сама часто присматривал за детьми, когда был частью цирка, вот и приловчился. Книжек у нас тогда было мало, так что приходилось брать истории из головы, — он пожимает плечами, — Надеюсь, получилось интересно. 

— Интересно, но недостоверно, Лакей, — говорит Реборн, уже держа в руках кружку дымящегося эспрессо, — да кто вообще будет бояться твоего чудовища? Это же просто большая плюшевая игрушка! 

Скалл обижается за свое чудовище и его пошатнувшуюся жуткость. 

— Нет, — он возмущается, — мое чудовище было страшное! 

Реборн фыркает. 

— Страшное чудовище, — говорит он, — это чудовище, которое может убивать взглядом, к примеру. Захочет, и ты мертв, и все! 

Внезапно в спор вступает Фонг. 

— Просто убивать взглядом не так уже страшно, — говорит он задумчиво, — как насчёт чудовища, которое, если захочет, может разрушить все на своем пути? 

Существует примета среди аркобалено — если в дисскусию вступает Фонг, значит Вайпер тоже ввяжется в обсуждение, причем всегда за другую сторону. В этот раз примета срабатывает тоже. 

— Разрушения, это тоже не так уже жутко! — утверждает Туман, — как насчёт чудовища с крыльями, узор которых способен промывать людям мозги? 

— Или чудовища, которое замаскироваться и убить тебя с расстояния, кора? — Колонелло тоже подключается. 

— Чудовище, способное дышать под землей и водой, — говорит Лар торжественно, — от него никому не убежать. 

Они все смотрят на Верде. Тот долго думает, но все же предлагает свой вариант: 

— Чудовище, чья кожа может вырабатывать яды? — звучит и правда жутко. 

— И все равно, — говорит Реборн с упрямым весельем, — убийство взглядом все еще страшнее всего — ты буквально можешь использовать отражения в своем оружии и чужих глазах для лучшей атаки. 

Остальные тут же начинают отстаивать честь своих чудовищ. В кухне поднимается шум и гам. Скалл стоит в стороне, аккуратно допивая свой чай, и наблюдает за этим хаосом со стороны. 

Боже, его семпаи потрясающие. 

Он глотает последние капли, ставит кружку на стол и громко и пафосно говорит: 

— Великий Скалл-сама уверен, — Облако поднимает палец к небу для придания своим словам большего веса, — что, каким бы страшным не было чудовище, всегда найдутся люди, для которых оно будет абсолютно прекрасным. 

Аркобалено замирают, молчат некоторое время, потом бросают друг на друга осторожные взгляды, и тут же прячут глаза. 

Скалл улыбается. 

Наконец Фонг сдается и начинает говорить. 

— Ну чтож, — его привычная улыбка кажется странно изумлённой, — кажется, никто из нас не может с тобой поспорить. 

Скалл лишь улыбается еще сильнее, и очень, очень загадочно молчит. Реборн потом скажет ему, что он был похож на кошку, которая стащила последний блин, но сейчас это не так уж и важно. Он просто очень, очень счастлив.


End file.
